pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tian Lan Meng
Tian Lan Meng was an Immortal from the Sky Mist Dao. She was a younger sister of Tian Lan You. In the Land of Berserkers, she was a disciple in Seventh Summit in the Freezing Sky Clan, she lived as a Berserker. Appearance She had a long hair and her face was as beautiful as a picture. Her smile was warm, and it gave others the impression that they were looking at an old friend. There was a layer of mist before her, which caused others to have the feeling as if they were looking at her through the mist and could not see her clearly.Ch. 252 Background Tian Lan Meng was ranked first on the Great Frozen Plains ranking board in the Freezing Sky Clan. Just like Si Ma Xin, she was considered by other Berserkers as one of the people who were known to have the possibility of becoming the God of Berserkers. She usually sit on the big rock that stood at the top of the Seventh Summit.Ch. 251 History Book 2 After watching Su Ming fight Si Ma Xin, Tian Lan Meng wanted to invite Su Ming to meet her. She sent her friend Chen Chan Er to the Ninth Summit with a gift, which was a golden stone coin, a superior grade stone coin worth 100,000 normal stone coins. It had a shocking amount of spiritual aura within it. But Su Ming rejected the gift and invitation. Second gift were beast skins with a mystical ability of God of Berserkers Transformation. Only when the disciples are acknowledged by the school and have the possibility of becoming the God of Berserkers would they be given this. But Su Ming refused that too. Third gift was a Freezing Sky Sword. Su Ming declined again. Fourth and the last gift was a wooden slip containing a copy of Su Ming's drawing of Si Ma Xin’s sword slash. Tian Lan Meng managed to copy the spirit and the form of Su Ming's Picture Creation after just one glance. Shen went into a debate with Su Ming about spirit and Dao. Then Su Ming wanted her to copy his drawn strokes in the air. Su Ming proved her, that while she is drawing by creation, she is only copying. She wanted to know what exactly he meant by the things she cannot properly copy. She offered all previous gifts. Su Ming accepted them and they were drawing strokes in the air. Su Ming made thousands of strokes. The very instant he made the last stroke, the sky roared and a large crack appeared in the air for a brief moment. Tian Lan Meng came to conclusion, that it's not Si Ma Xin’s slash. Su Ming said it was his slash and he left.Ch. 253 She was the commander in the western warzone during Sky Mist Battle. A large number of the Hunters beside her were from Freezing Sky Clan.Ch. 351 There she witnessed Su Ming breaking into Bone Sacrifice Realm and becoming two True Divinities. Book 3 Tian Lan Meng was in the Shaman City in the World of Nine Yin with Sky Mist’s ancestor and her sister, Tian Lan You. They had trials to inherit their legacy.Ch. 443 She participated in the treasure gambling event. She tried to buy Su Ming's Crimson Stone with a Ghost Spirit Flower. She was competing with Wan Qiu and Celestial Maiden from the Hidden Dragon Sect.Ch. 449 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, Tian Lan Meng was waiting with Sky Mist’s ancestor and Tian Lan You for any clues about Eastern Wastelands Tower. Next dawn after Berserkers' Disaster, a gigantic tower descended.Ch. 619 Battle between Immortals and Evil Immortals was decided and Tian Lan Meng arrived at the battlefield with Sky Mist Dao sect.Ch. 644 When Su Ming was fighting another clone of Di Tian, he reached something what Immortals called Dao. Tian Lan Meng witnessed it with her sister and other Immortals. She was regretting her choices about Su Ming in the past.Ch. 667 She had only learned of her identity as an Immortal moments before the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands. This had caused her to sink into a long period of silence, and no one could have possibly understood the confusion and mixed feelings in her heart.Ch. 671 After Su Ming reached Life Matrix Realm, he destroyed Di Tian's magical body.Ch. 689 Then he ordered other Berserkers to kill all Immortals that invaded their world. Many Immortals were send to the Land of Berserkers, because of this rebellion.Ch. 690 Even more massive battle erupted. When Su Ming crushed Sky Mist’s ancestor, Tian Lan You charged at him. Su Ming broke her arm and tossed her at Tian Lan Meng. He let both of them leave.Ch. 694 Later, Su Ming arrived with Berserkers to destroy Sky Mist Dao.Ch. 708 When last defensive Rune was left, Tian Lan Meng wanted to sacrifice her life for Four Seasons' Destruction Rune like other disciples. Her older sister knocked her unconscious, so that she didn't have to that and could survive. Su Ming left her alive.Ch. 710 Quotes "If all the people in the world are drunk and you are the only one sober, then it means that all the people in the world are awake, and you are asleep…" Notes Sky Mist means 天嵐, Tiān Lán. Reference List Category:Freezing Sky Clan Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Characters